Jokes
by slasht
Summary: like friendship, like love, loke jokes!


**Capitulo 1**

Remus Lupin corria em direção a Casa dos Gritos. Sirius, James e Peter corriam junto a ele. Ninguém compreendia o que ele sentia nesses dias, ele corria de olhos fechados, não queria ver o sol. Entrou antes de todos e se sentou num canto qualquer, tirou a capa, só usava uma camisa branca. Ele olhou a casa pouco iluminada e de relance, enquanto Peter ia entrando na casa, viu o sol desaparecendo sobre um morro, ele tremeu. Logo percebeu o quanto estava suando, sua camisa já devia estar transparente. Abraçou suas pernas, deu uma ultima olhada nos amigos, fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça nas pernas recolhidas. Ele não via nada, mas não demorou muito quando começou a sentir a dor de cabeça insuportável que anunciava o começo da maldição, dos seus olhos escorriam lagrimas geladas que ele limpou rapidamente. Ele começou a tremer fazendo força para não gritar, a dor era insuportável. Levantou a cabeça, olhou para os amigos, todos estavam sentados, olhando pra ele, quietos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", berrou. Remus começou a se debater na cama, berrava horrorizado e não demorou até acordar as outras pessoas no quarto.

"Moony", Sirius pulou na cama e num instante já estava segurando Remus pelos ombros para acalmá-lo. "Foi só um pesadelo, Moony", consolava. Remus abriu os olhos, Sirius passava a mão no seu rosto, ele sorriu.

Todos estavam no Salão Principal. Remus olhava as outras mesas repletas de alunos famintos, perdido nos pensamentos. Sirius, James e Peter estavam comendo loucamente e rindo. Remus não estava sentindo nada, talvez medo, não sabia.

"Coma, Remus", murmurou James com a boca cheia de salsichas.

"Não estou com fome", respondeu Remus sem olhar pro amigo.

"Olhe, Moony", Sirius colocou um copo de chocolate quente perto do olho de Remus "Tem chocolate, você não vai perder. Vai?" Remus olhou pra Sirius aborrecido.

"Me deixem em paz", e saiu da mesa com sua mochila e materiais.

"Tudo isso por causa de um sonho?", balbuciou Peter, mas logo se arrependeu depois de receber dois olhares um tanto zangados.

"Você sabe o que isso quer dizer", James falou comendo mais uma torradinha.

"Ele deve estar confuso, assustado, com medo...", Sirius acompanhou Remus andando rápido até ele sair do Salão. Começou a arrumar as coisas dentro da mochila.

"Aonde você vai?", James perguntou.

"Falar com ele, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas a lua cheia logo estará la no céu e nosso amigo Moony estará uivando aqui na terra", Sirius colocou a mochila nas costas. "Vocês vem?", logo recebeu dois acenos negativos com a cabeça. Soltou um gemido de desprezo e saiu andando de cabeça erguida.

Sirius foi direto para a Sala Comunal, como não teriam nenhuma aula no período da manhã Remus provavelmente estaria lá estudando para as aulas do período vespertino. Não estava enganado. Quando Sirius entrou Remus levantou os olhos para ver quem era e não gostou da visão, abaixou os olhos para os livros e concentrou a mente nas palavras confusas e grandes. Sirius passou por Remus e subiu para o dormitório.

Remus despregou os olhos dos livros, olhava pra lareira cheia de cinzas. Não gostara, definitivamente, daquilo. Ele não queria que Sirius o perturbasse, mas Sirius o ignorou completamente. Colocou as mãos nos olhos cansados e se aconchegou na poltrona.

"Moony...", Remus poderia ter dado um grito se não fosse tão humilhante. Sirius estava parado a sua frente.

"Você não tinha...", apontou em direção as escadas do dormitório masculino.

"Aah, então você me viu", olhou indignado se jogando numa poltrona ao lado. Sirius encarou-o. Aqueles olhos cinzas que faziam Remus ficar um pouco envergonhado.

"Cl... Claro que eu vi", desviou o olhar, levantou a cabeça e deu um sorrisinho "Eu não sou cego, oras".

"Então por que não me chamou?", Sirius tentava ser sério e Remus achava isso extremamente engraçado, ele não sabia ser sério. Sirius recebeu o silêncio como resposta. "Olhe o que eu trouxe pra você", e tirou duas barras de chocolate ao leite, os olhos de Remus brilharam. Ele estendeu a mão para pegar as barras, mas Sirius as puxou. Remus olhou zangado pra ele.

"Não me tente, Sirius", Remus disse tranqüilamente. "Você sabe que é muito difícil eu recusar chocolate e não é porque eu não quis hoje mais cedo que eu não vou roubar estes de você".

"Eu vou te dar, Moony", Sirius falou fazendo movimentos com as mãos que deixavam o chocolate muito mais atrativo, pelo menos Remus achou isso "Depois que você cantar uma cançãozinha pra mim", Sirius apertou o chocolate contra o peito.

"Quê?", Remus olhou incrédulo. "Eu não.. Eu não vou cantar nada", tentou puxar os chocolates.

"Aah, então não terá os chocolates também! Acho que vou ter que come-los sozinhos", e começou a romper a embalagem. Remus mordeu os lábios pensativos. "Então, vai cantar...", rasgou mais um pouquinho "... ou não?".

"Sirius...", quase suplicando para que desse, mas Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça com uma feição de dó forçada e foi em direção ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Foi quando Sirius estava prestes a atravessar o portal que ele ouviu: _"Age of Aquarius, Age of Aquarius, The Age of Aquariuuuuuus", _Sirius deu um sorrisinho vencedor e se virou para entregar o 'premio' a Remus.

"Remus é um garoto obedi... Ooh, que coisa feia, Moony", Sirius fez uma cara feia quando Remus mostrou a língua cheia de chocolate mastigado pra ele e depois deu um sorrisinho satisfeito.

"Não é que questão de eu ser obediente", Remus olhava somente para o chocolate que iria por na boca "... e sim de você ser _chantagista_", colocou o chocolate na boca e olhou feio para Sirius.

"Eu?", Sirius se fez de insultado "Da próxima vez cobrarei duas musicas, Mr. Moony".

"Você sabe que eu faço tudo por chocolate e se aproveita mim", colocou mais três ou quatro quadradinhos na boca.

"Tudo?", Sirius colocou a mão debaixo das vestes e as levantou deixando a mostra seu abdômen. Remus fitou aquilo, ficou gelado, e desviou o olhar pra qualquer coisa. Sirius deu um sorriso sacana "Aproveitar de você?"

"Babaca", jogou mais quadradinhos na boca.

"Aah, Little Moony, você não resiste ao meu chame, aceite", Sirius sorrio.

_Sim, é verdade, agora vem aqui e me beije,_ foi o que Remus pensou jogando os últimos quadradinhos de chocolate.

"Acabou", choramingou Remus.

"Até que enfim", Sirius falou. "Agora podemos conversar sem nada nos atrapalhar, não é?"

"Acho que sim", Remus tirou os cabelos dos olhos "Mas o que aconteceu?"

"Ora, como assim, o quê aconteceu?", Sirius disse chocado "Você teve um pesadelo, Remus. Como está?"

"Eu sempre tenho pesadelos, Sirius", Remus falou depressa e desajeitado "Não é nada fora do normal. Sabe como é, esta chegando o dia e..."

"Você ta com medo?", Sirius olhou preocupado.

"Como de costume, eu sempre tenho medo! Dói muito", Remus sorriu "mas não se preocupe, eu já devo estar me acostumando e com vocês la fica mais fácil", Sirius retribuiu o sorriso e tirou mais uma barra de chocolate do bolso que Remus só conseguiu degustar depois de cantar _Oh, Happy Day_.

O resto da manhã passou e Remus achou que Sirius fez mais do que devia indo la conversar com ele, mas Remus não gostava de pensar nisso. Sirius sempre tivera um carinho especial por Remus, talvez fosse isso que o deixasse encantado com Sirius. Remus por muitas vezes já estivera a pronto de se declarar para Sirius, mas sempre a sua consciência, maldita consciência, fazia-o pensar muito antes de acabar desistindo. Sirius nunca iria descobrir e ele iria sofrer calado, era o seu carma, um dos, alias.

A primeira aula chegou mais rápido do que os quatro queriam, mas mesmo assim levantaram-se do chão da Sala Comunal e se dirigiram até a sala do Prof. Slughorn, teriam duas aulas seguidas com a turma de quintanistas da Sonserina. Estavam os quatro um atrás do outro, Sirius e James conversando em voz alta enquanto Peter prestava atenção na conversa deles e Remus prestava atenção no livro de Poções, mas derrepente deu um encontrão nas costas de Sirius que olhou para trás e deu um sorrisinho pra Remus que logo descobriu o motivo de todos terem parado. La na frente estava James fazendo uma reverencia um tanto exagerada para uma menina de cabelos muito vermelhos e olhos verdes vivos.

"Entre logo, Potter", a menina falou irritada.

"O código de etiqueta masculina diz que é falta de educação passar na frente de uma dama..."

"Isso quando se é homem, Potter", a menina o empurrou "O que não é o seu caso", James ouvia gargalhadas de todas as direções e ficou rubro na mesma hora. Sirius o carregou até o fundo da sala seguido por Peter, mas Remus se sentou ao lado da menina de olhos verdes.

"Lily", disse animado.

"Remus", a menina lhe beijou o rosto "Slughorn já devia estar aqui"

"Ele deve estar trazendo alguns ingredientes sei la... Aah", Remus foi puxado para trás. Era Sirius.

"Se sente com a gente", pediu choramingando.

"Mas é uma aula importan..."

"Ora, Remus. Todas as aulas são importantes pra você. Por favor", Sirius fez alguma coisa com os olhos que deixou Remus sentir pena dele, se lembrou de um gato quando quer algo, miando.

"Tudo bem, deixe eu só... SIRIUS", Sirius tinha pego Remus no colo, com um grande esforço é claro, e o levou até o fundo. Remus estava vermelho. Abriu um livro e colocou na frente do seu rosto para abafar os gritos humilhantes dos colegas sonserinos e grifinórios. "Minhas coisas estão la na frente", olhou feio pra Sirius que foi pegar as coisas dele.

Slughorn chegou muito atrasado e a única coisa que disse foi: "Trabalho, Poção do Caolho, próxima aula, duplas" e saiu da sala gingando. No momento em que Sirius ia chamar Remus ele ouviu a voz, neste momento muito irritante, de Lily. "Remus, vamos fazer nós dois?", Sirius olhou para Remus com a esperança que ele dissesse: "Não, vou fazer com o Sirius". Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, Remus balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Sirius ficou chateado. Ele não tinha razão, sabia, mas Remus poderia ter um pouco mais de desconfiometro e ter feito com alguns deles. A aula acabou e todos foram para a próxima aula, menos Sirius.

"Estou um pouco tonto, vou respirar ar puro", alegou descendo as escadas que davam acesso ao Saguão de Entrada. Os outros partiram para as próximas aulas, haviam mais três e em nenhuma Sirius compareceu.

Peter sumira, James fora correr atrás de Lily e Remus foi para o dormitório, não teve uma boa noite e estava morto de cansado. Não foi surpresa encontrar Sirius la. Remus foi para o banheiro e colocou o pijama, não iria comer, estava cansado demais para isso.

"Não vai jantar?", perguntou Sirius. Remus percebeu um tom de indiferença na sua voz.

"Não... você vai?", saindo do banheiro, pulou em cima da cama macia.

"Humf... Desde quando começou a se importar comigo?", Sirius agora não tentara disfarçar o desdém na voz. Remus olhou para o lado para olhar o amigo.

"Desde sempre, Sirius", Remus falou calmamente.

"Uma ova, Remus", Sirius agora falava alto e ele se sentou de frente à cama de Remus "Você é _egoísta_ e só pensa em você". Era um dia perfeito demais para terminar bem, Remus pensou. Se sentou também, estava de frente a Sirius.

"Egoista?", Remus quase gritou. "Me fale uma atitude egoísta que eu fiz, Sr. Sirius Black", Remus estava visivelmente afetado, Sirius nunca tinha chamado ele de egoísta.

"Sim, Remus, egoísta", Sirius levantou, ele sempre gostava de estar em cima das pessoas quando brigava. "Hoje mesmo, você devia fazer o trabalho de Slughorn comigo!", desabafou irritado.

"Aah, e por que eu devia?", Remus debochou.

"Ora Remus", Sirius estava vermelho de raiva "Você estava sentado com a gente, você devia ter recusado o pedido de Lily, é obvio! Qualquer pessoa normal faria isso..."

"Sirius, eu não acredito que você ta com esse ciuminho..."

"É, EU TO COM CIUMINHO SIM", berrou.

"Você esta se comportando feito uma criança, Sirius!", disse irritado.

"Cala a boca", já se virando para voltar à cama, não teria uma boa noite.

"VEM CALAR", berrou provocando, o medo invadiu seu corpo quando ele viu Sirius parando. Ele se virou e ficou olhando Remus paralisado. O olhar de Sirius deixava Remus encantado e ao mesmo tempo horrorizado "Desculpe, Sirius é que...", mas foi interrompido.

Demorou um pouco para Remus entender o que estava acontecendo. Sirius pulou em cima dele fazendo-o deitar na cama. Prendia seus braços e Sirius o beijava.

Remus sentiu os lábios quentes de Sirius tocando os seus, era uma sensação maravilhosa. A língua dele entrando em sua boca, aquela briga continua línguas que deixava os dois arrepiados. Remus sentia as mordidas nos seus lábios enquanto apertava com força as mãos de Sirius, não queria que acabasse nunca. E eles ficaram ali por alguns minutos até que finalmente Sirius saiu de cima de Remus que ficou ali parado, olhando pro teto, ele não conseguia acreditar. Sirius se deitou, fechou os olhos e tentou dormir.

Remus olhava para o teto e mil coisas passavam pela sua cabeça. Sirius provavelmente já estava dormindo, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Aconteceu. Tudo o que ele mais queria fazia anos, tudo o que ele já desistira de conseguir a anos, acontecera. Fora muito bom, fora lindo, fora rápido, rápido como um instante, fora mágico, mais mágico do que toda a magia que qualquer um dos dois conseguia compreender.


End file.
